


Rumour Has  It

by LadyOfNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfNorth/pseuds/LadyOfNorth
Summary: Sansa Stark is a famous actress who knew how to live intensely, have fun. And halfway there, a man unknown to the media would warm the nights in his mansion. And then the rumors begin.





	Rumour Has  It

security guards chased people trying to approach the car. She smiled and waved, wasting sympathy. She liked all that, the crowd shouting her name.

Lately, news had been rushing about her new affection. No one could tell who that person was, Sansa Stark could be discreet. But the media was interested in the faceless and nameless person who came in and out of his house at dawn.

She laughed out loud in the luxurious hotel rooms as she watched news programs about the lives of the famous, as if it could really change the world, as if that information could be more than just gossip about someone's life. They wouldn't know who it was, because since the beginning of the rumors, it wasn't just a person. Several people passed by. However, one of them had never made all the others come back.

Jon Snow

His damn smile made her change her mind every time she thought of calling other people to her apartment. Unfortunately, she knew so many interesting people. But lately it was just that man she wanted.

People certainly made their affair a scandal. He, the new owner of the pizzeria she'd worked in before all her fame; she, the superstar.

Jon had no idea that he had not very soon become Sansa's boss, since he had only bought the pizza place months after she was so successful. She preferred it this way. Working for the man who is constantly in his bed and his life was not the best of romance options to have with someone like Jon Snow.

  
It was evening, the windows were open, covered only by the heavy navy curtains she liked so much. It was a great feeling.

In magazines, what she wore daily, her style seen at airports or even when she went shopping for food. Everything Sansa Stark wore was eventually copied by people, even those who criticized her. She flipped through one of the most famous magazines with a proud smile on the corner of her lips.

**“ Makeup tutorial of the character played by Sansa Stark in the movie ...”**

"This tutorial is not very faithful, in fact." Jon commented with humor.  
“But they tried, go. It's pretty.'

In Stark Mansion's huge bedroom, they were both lying in bed, watching TV. It was a habit she had, as she hardly had the opportunity to do this kind of thing.  
"They're talking about us again, princess," he said. "On every channel."  
" Really? Do they really want to know who was the person who came to my house in the middle of the night, covered from head to toe and wasn't seen leaving? ”

“They probably think I'm a hostage of yours. Sansa Stark, involved in satanic practices, kidnaps poor suburban business owner is probably the next headline. ”He sneered.

She laughed at his comment, throwing her head back. It was so good to be home and make ridiculous jokes like that.  
“And what part of that is a lie? Who said I didn't kidnap you for immoral practices? ”

He smirked.

"Certainly not me."

"Your family should be worried about you now that you're in Succubus' lair," she whispered in his ear.

"Actually." He sat on the edge of the bed, "And I should leave ... It's not right to be here ... And we have all this scheduling problem and ..."  
"Jon .." Sansa called, hugging him from behind, spreading her hands on his shoulders. 'We can make your stay more enjoyable.'

Jon turned, running his hand over her face and smiling. His girl was more than he could have, more than he deserved, but it was good to have her there, even if hidden.

The man kissed her lips softly, then deepening the kiss. She was wearing shorts and a T-shirt, probably nothing more, which sparked her imagination the moment she touched her waist, feeling the soft skin under her fingers.  
"Please," Sansa whispered against his lips. "Stay with me tonight..."

Soon she was above him, watching his movements. Sansa slowly removed his shirt, showing her curves to him. He was right, nothing but the two pieces. The girl teased with her fingers on the sides of her shorts, but Jon soon put his hands over hers, stopping her. He himself wanted to have the pleasure of doing that.

Jon ran his fingers over Sansa's soft skin, which as she felt him gently caress her breasts, bit her lips and threw back her head. He loved seeing her delivered like that. Then one hand went down to the button of the shorts, undoing it, but without lowering the piece or opening it further.

Sansa began to move her hips against Jon's cock, making him gasp with his movements.

It would be a long night.  
(...)  
The most popular movie girls walked together as if parading through the streets. It was just a walk, but they caught the eye wherever they went.

“So I told you that the movie was terrible and the book was better, but I was wrong. I watched the movie again today is great. “Jeyne said.

"You only say that because you're in it, Jeyne!" Sansa joked.

"I'm not even that much like the actress, guys, you always make fun of me!"

"But I swore it was you there, Jeyne, it was bad," Margaery said.

The three of them got into Jeyne's car, still talking.

‘So, how about we go to that place we know well?

“Kellerson Hill,” they said in unison.

“Best place on earth! I hear there's a party going on right now, i got live photos. ”Margaery commented.

Jeyne drove down the night roads as they prepared for the party. It was good to break the rules and have some fun away from the cameras. A party of bored celebrities was always welcome. And they could find people to make it even more fun.

"I'm going to kiss Arianne Martell today, you bet." Margaery said.

"Friend, you freak out, right?" Sansa said. "She doesn't even go to this party!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because she never goes," Jeyne stated. "She has other mouths to kiss, right, babe."

"Whatever, Jeyne, but at least we'll dance until we pass out from alcohol."

“Look who's outrageous today! I enjoyed watching! ”Sansa laughed.

The place was well lit and full of security guards outside. Only those who had the pass could enter, which was a long story that ran among the famous so that they could give this kind of party without intruders. Kellerson Hill was the best place to have a party, almost always organized by some very eccentric person who knew how to have fun.

The dance floor was incredibly beautiful. Everyone was having fun and dancing. It was as if there was nothing terrible about the world during a party like this. Haters and hate free? They didn't care, they posted their photos on Instagram and laughed at the comments, as there wasn't much to do.

"Wow, they called me a bitch in the picture with Jaime Lannister." Sansa commented, laughing, taking a glass of the drink she had tried and enjoyed before. "Do i appreciate or ask how you guessed it?"

The friends laughed, asking to see the picture.

“Girl, you rocked it. Best breasts. ”Margaery commented.

"Thanks, yours are great too." Sansa replied, hugging her friend.

A song started playing, it was all they needed to hear. The favorite song of the three at parties and whenever they wanted to dance.

"Now i don't answer for myself!" Jeyne said, pulling them both onto the dance floor. - Let's show how it is done.

The three began to dance. They didn't care about anything else. There were no outward glances from those who did not understand what it was like to be always exposed, no pressure. Just the three of them, the dance floor and the best song ever created to dance to the floor.

Boys and girls approached and they had no inhibitions, they danced with anyone who was willing. Arianne Martell wasn't there, but Margaery ended up kissing a beautiful actress right there, during the song itself.

Until Jeyne whispered in Sansa's ear.

"At least someone is having fun." Commented on Margaery.

The two celebrated and started dancing together.

  
Sansa thought it would be nice if Jon were there too, but soon dismissed the thought. This was not a place he wanted to be. He was terrible at parties.

Her friends were the best for that kind of fun. Especially Margaery, who now kissed a boy she had seen in a movie she didn't remember.

Photos posted on Instagram received notifications at all times. People took as an example of how to live intensely. And, well, they were right. A lot of work and a lot of fun, all to the extreme.

Jeyne took her by the waist and they started dancing together excitedly.

(..)

  
Jon kissed Sansa's neck as she swayed over his cock. That woman knew what she was doing. She teased him with scratches on his shoulder and back as the deep thrusts made her moan and arch her body.

She felt him inside her, hot, hard, throbbing. While the man's thumb massaged her clit skillfully, he licked one breast. Sansa moaned louder, moving her hips the way he liked.

Jon gritted his teeth as he felt her body like that. Then he reversed the positions, getting over and penetrating her even deeper. Sansa bit her lower lip, stopping a scream stuck in her throat. The man smiled crookedly and ran his tongue over her neck.

"You can even have fun with others, love," he said, pouncing on her slowly, "But i know how to make you beg for more."

  
Jon Snow's name was on every newspaper. To his surprise. No surprise to Sansa. Sooner or later it would happen, so long as it didn't bother him, she wouldn't mind. I was officially dating Jon Snow.

“What do you intend to do about it? I mean ... your image ... ”

"My image, Jon?" Sansa laughed. “Like i care what they say about me. What do you think about this? It's all I want to know. ”

“I don't see it as negative, to be honest. Well, we're together, aren't we? It's no lie, so ... ”

"So business is over, love," she said at last. “And we're going to travel to Ireland this weekend, how about? If it's to cause, let it be all over the world. ”

He laughed, shaking his head affirmatively. Sansa Stark was a woman free of common sense, he knew that. And so she shaped the world at will, for her own enjoyment.

There was no no, he would do exactly as she said. Sansa liked that. Have it to yourself at your feet. However, both knew that the relationship would never be unequal. Power was a two-way street in that relationship. She just hoped he would get used to the spotlight because she didn't plan on letting him go.

Jon licked his lower lip as he felt Sansa's foot caress his leg under the table. These would be interesting moments between them from now on.


End file.
